A Funfilled Spring Break
by crazytomboy1
Summary: This is my 1st shot @ an Inuyasha fanfic. I've typed like 7 chapters and uploaded 5! I'm just waiting for the reviews to add more to it! Just don't burn me unless I stink, OK?
1. Leaving school

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese Animated show/Manga called:  Inuyasha, as featured in the _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim.  I want to say that crazytomboy1 does not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this story (she is also armed with three Japanese dictionaries to aid her with the story).  And though I don't own anyone, I do go to Kagome's school!  This story is my first shot at an Inuyasha fic, so don't hurt me!  This fanfic is for fun, free, and no profit will be gained from the publishing of this fic (except laughs.  I will always accept ****__any comments also).  Rei, Shina (me), Otsuneko Taro and any others that **_do not_ appear in this show, just forget about them.  AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uncut version may be too silly to handle without laughing!  For ages 13 & q.  Why is that?  Um, I forgot!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!**_

PS: Inuyasha_1534, this one's for you!  Also, don't forget to review.  I just hope that Sessoumaru doesn't barge in on me, because I'm not planned for it, outside of calling on Rei!  (Gomen, gomen...)  And Kagome, I don't want to be whacked with that bag of yours!  It's so heavy!

_______________________________________________________________________

**A Fun-filled Spring Break**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome's school, April 10th, 2003, after classes...

            "Oh, I can't wait for spring break!  You know that I've been looking forward to the Cherry Blossom Festival!"  Remarked Shina by her locker next to, a tomboyish teenager with pink hair that seemed not to be combed.  (I hate to do that to myself!  It's supposed to look like that, so stop laughing readers!)  "Kagome, Rei, do you plan on going?  I'm gonna be at the goldfish booth, and that's so boring...*sniff*

            "Oh, for Buddha's sake, stop the false tears before they come out and wet the floor."  Blurted out a brown-haired girl who was actually built more like a guy as she shut her locker.  (She wears black gloves with the kanji for 'spirit' for kami knows what reasons...)  She even had a boy's haircut that looks like one of her ancestors.  (Considering that she looks **_so_ much like Miroku, how can she not scare **_some_** people?)  "I plan on going with a special guy who loves to bird-watch as much as I do!"**

            "Well Rei, I don't think Taro would come for even the large amount of sushi you bought."  _It'll be easier to get Inuyasha to come if I mention that I know the **perfect secret spot that is well hidden and is near a ramen stand!!!  "I don't know if he'll be coming..."  Kagome trailed off, unsure of whether or not to bring Inuyasha along.  "Besides, it'll take some time for him to get ready, I'm sure!"**_

            All right."  Rei then sweatdropped.  "Hey Shina, do you want to walk home with me?"  _I still can't get if she's a person to **act like Miroku, one is enough; thank the kami!**_

            "Since I live next door, do I have a choice?"  Sighed Shina, realizing her defeat.

            "YAY!  Thank you so much!"  Rei smiled, hoping to talk about how she was going to find Taro from the trees that lined her border.

***********************************************************************

Well, that's it for chapter 1.  Please tell me what you think!  Shall I go on to say that Taro is watching me type this, from that tree over there *points*.  Stop watching me, or I'll make that bell of yours sound off!

Sorry, but you know what they say...

'Curiosity got the cat-demon buried in the floor!'?

No, 'The smart cat can make a bird peck at a hunting dog.'

Ok, whatever.  Tell me if you want to see more!


	2. Rest and relax

Hey, this is the second chapter!  Kagome is helping me out with her dialogue, and Rei's helping with hers..._I just want to do this on my own!  I've said it once, now I'll say it again!!!_

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese Animated show/Manga called:  Inuyasha, as featured in the _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim.  I want to say that crazytomboy1 does not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this story (she is also armed with three Japanese dictionaries to aid her with the story).  And though I don't own anyone, I do go to Kagome's school!  This story is my first shot at an Inuyasha fic, so don't hurt me!  This fanfic is for fun, free, and no profit will be gained from the publishing of this fic (except laughs.  I will always accept ****__any comments also).  Rei, Shina (me), Otsuneko Taro and any others that **_do not_ appear in this show, just forget about them.  AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uncut version may be too silly to handle without laughing!  For ages 13 & up.  Why is that?  Taro's mouth mainly!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!**_

PS: Inuyasha_1534, this one's for you!  Also, don't forget to review.  I just hope that Sessoumaru doesn't barge in on me, because I'm not lending him my makeup!  So there! :p

_______________________________________________________________________

**A Fun-filled Spring Break**

**Chapter 2**

Recap: Rei's walking home with me, but I don't mind doing it once in a while.  The Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up; and I do **_so_** want to go with Hojo!

            "What did you want to talk about Rei?  I won't laugh if it's serious."

            "Can you help me find Taro?  Please?  I **_will_** repay you later!"

            "**_Again?!?!_  Why is he hiding this time?"  Shina paled.  "Have you been groping him?!"**

            "I thought I told you he's not scared because of that.  *mumbled* Something about me being in heat... *not mumbled* I can get you a date with Hojo!"

            "Well, we might as well go and look for him."  Shina said with a **_huge_ smile on her face.**

Kagome's house, about the same time Rei and Shina walked home.

            "Tadaimasu!  Hey, ojii-chan, have you seen kaa-san and Souta-kun?

            "Ah, Kagome.  There you are!"  He hands Kagome a note.  "They wanted my to give you this note when you came home.  I'll be back before the break's end though."

            Kagome just looked at her grandpa, then read the note.

            'Kagome, we're going on a vacation.  I hope you don't mind taking care of yourself.'  _I don't, actually!  'We went shopping yesterday, and there is enough for groceries on your diary.  Love, your family.'  "Oh, that's why you're leaving now.  Try not to hurt yourself!"  Shouted Kagome as her grandpa left out the door.  __I'm one lucky girl, but my parents just went shopping yesterday, so there will be enough for me.  Besides; I have a **lot** of ramen for Inuyasha!  Kagome, still a bit sweaty from gym, went to the upstairs furoba to freshen up._

At Rei's house, a little later on.  Shina is checking up the trees, while Rei is using sushi to get him out of hiding.

            "Fur ball, where are you?!"

            "Taro-kun, I know you want this sushi!  Please come out!  I'm **_not_ in a groping mood!"**

            "Like **_that_ helps!"  Shina retorted.  "You know that scares him up a tree!"**

            "If you don't come down, Taro-kun..."

            "Go grope Shina!  I'm **_not_ comin' down!"**

            "...I'll just have to sound off your bell!  And since I didn't like that answer, I'm shouting it.  Ding!"

            Said Taro fell from the tree that Shina had just gone up.  "Hey, watch it, fur ball!  I've gotten one bruise too many in dodge ball today, and I don't want one more!"

            Muffled swearing came from a...uh, angry cat demon.  When he got up he was staring daggers at Shina.  "**_Don't_** call me fur ball, for the last time!"  Taro was tall, golden blond-haired (& furred) with fiery green eyes, and a temper that rivaled his drop-dead looks.  In fact, the only thing that saved most people was the tarnished silver bell with the word 'spirit' on a red and white shrine rope, that sent him face-first when someone with a good heart said 'ding'.  It is funny sometimes, but I'm not pushing it!  "Ohno, not **_you!_"  Taro shouted as he turned around.  "Is it me, or am I having another bad day?"**

            "Both?"  Asked Shina carelessly.  "I'm sorry!  Can't I make a joke?  Ne, Rei-chan?"

            _I can see where this is going!  "Get out of your own mess, baka!"_

            Taro started laughing very hard, and then he shut up fast.  "Sorry..."

The outside window of the bathroom in Kagome's house had a certain dog demon in it, he just got there.  He was watching Kagome take a shower, and he couldn't see her because of the shower curtain.

            _Wow, that's a beautiful figure she's got..._

            Kagome was washing her face, and after that, she started singing a song that was stuck in her head.

"Anata to deatte kara

Mune no oku de hikatteru

Itoshisa ga setsunakute

Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita

Nandemonai shigusa mo"

            _That sounds heavenly...Wait, what am I thinkin'?  I'm a hanyou!  Wait, I meant the voice of the singer, Kagome!_

"Goku futsuu no kotaba no

Omoidasu sonotabi

Namida ga desou ni naru

Ima wa baby baby love

Naitayoru mo itsuno hinika

Mukashiwo  natsukashinade waraiaeru

Watashi-tashi ni naritakute..."

            _Oh, why did she stop?_

            "I've had a feeling that I'm being watched.  Hojo, if its you, I will not be happy!"

            "I'm not Hojo, you stupid girl!"

            "Oh, sorry.  You need to leave so I can get out of the shower now, ok?"

            "Why should I-" He stopped in midsentence.  "I'll go now.  See you later Kagome."

            "I didn't mean that far!  Just away from the windows!"

            "Alright, I hear ya!"

Back at Rei's house...

            "Alright!  When you put it that way, I'll go to the festival for the sake of my health!"

            "I'm glad!"

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Well, that's it for chapter 2.  Please tell me what you think!  Um Rei, I have a question!

(Rei) What's that?

(Shina) Why do you act so mean to Taro sometimes?  It's not his fault!  **_He's_** a cat demon for kami's sake!!!

(Rei) I'm trying to make him behave!

(Shina) So that's why! Well, now I have uploaded, I feel better!  Tell me if you want to see more!

(Rei) _Ah, mercy be!_ *sweatdrop*

(Taro) Get me outta this fic!  Inu, help me out here, damnit!

(Shina & Rei) Ding!

(Taro) *falls face-first* OW! *muffled swearing, gets up* What the **_hell_** was that for?


	3. Getting ready for the festival

Hey, this is the third chapter!  Kagome is helping me out with her dialogue, and Rei's helping with hers..._I just want to do this on my own!  I've said it once, now I'll say it again!!!_

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese Animated show/Manga called:  Inuyasha, as featured in the _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim.  I want to say that crazytomboy1 does not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this story (she is also armed with three Japanese dictionaries to aid her with the story).  And though I don't own anyone, I do go to Kagome's school!  This story is my first shot at an Inuyasha fic, so don't hurt me!  This fanfic is for fun, free, and no profit will be gained from the publishing of this fic (except laughs.  I will always accept ****__any comments also).  Rei, Shina (me), Otsuneko Taro and any others that **_do not_ appear in this show, just forget about them.  AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uncut version may be too silly to handle without laughing!  For ages 13 & up.  Why is that?  Taro and Inuyasha mouths mainly!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!**_

PS: Inuyasha_1534, this one's for you!  Also, don't forget to review.

(Sesshoumaru) I, Sesshoumaru, have been wondering why you don't want a good first-hand review from me!

(Shina) Because you try to steal my makeup when you do that!

(Inuyasha) _I thought I hit him right to hell last time...Feh, he ain't one to quit or die easy!_

(Sesshoumaru) *sweatdrop* I, Sesshoumaru will be going now! *disappears*

(Shina & Inuyasha) **_What's_** bothering him today...?

_______________________________________________________________________

**A Fun-filled Spring Break**

**Chapter 3**

Recap: Rei somehow got Taro to come to the festival, and I'm not telling it's **_so_ cruel!  But I wonder how things are going at Kagome's house.  Let's check!**

            "Are you dressed **_yet?!_  I ain't waitin' 'till tomorrow to take you with me back to the well!"  Shouted Inuyasha impatiently, leaning against the door to Kagome's room.**

            "I'm still packing for this trip, so could you wait a little longer?"

            "Honestly, can ya get any slower?"

            "Inuyasha, sometime during the weekend, would you like to come to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me?"

            _There's gonna be a **lot** of humans there, I can sense it!_  "Hey, what makes you think I'd actually do somethin' like-" He paused to think about what he **_just_ said.  "-Of course I'll come, but truly, its just for you."**

            "Oh, thank you Inuyasha!"

            "Hey, watch where you're openin' that damn door!"

The next day, at Rei's house.

            "Taro, wake up.  You're shedding on the couch.  **_Again!_**"

            "I can't help it, stupid human!"  Taro retorted angrily.  "It's like life.  It happens, ya can't do a thing 'bout it."

            She sighed.  "Next time, go sleep in a tree, please!"

            "Like I have a choice?  It was rainin' last night!  Better hair on the couch than a wet cat right now!"

            "Well, that's true..."

            "Will you please keep it down?!"  Shouted Shina.  "I'm trying to sleep here."  (Note: you don't want to know what I look like in the mornings!)

            "I think that she should just stop wearing **_so_** much makeup...Unless she's lost to Shinji again."  Rei and Taro just chuckled a little, Rei a lot longer than the cat demon did.

            "What's this festival thing again?  It's pointless to go unless ya talk about it first."

            "Ah, mercy be...It's going to be a **_long_** day."

Well, this seems interesting so far.  I can't wait until the festival chapter!!  Anyway, lets just say that I'm jumping to the afternoon at Rei's house, OK?

            "Oh, so the Cherry Blossom Festival is the celebration of Spring?  I thought it changed in your time!"  Remarked a sleepy cat demon, bored because of the lecture he brought on himself.  _Why can't she just plainly say that it's the blooming of Cherry trees?!_

            "Earth to Taro, do you understand me?"

            "What now Rei?"

            "Well, you're going to have to wear a formal kimono, and you'll need to hide your ears and tail when we go.  Is that clear?"  Rei asked with a 'don't-even-think-about-saying-no-or-else' look.

            "I gotcha, don't bother me while I go hunting then!"  _I finally figured out where that scent was comin' from, and now I wished that I ain't that curious at said time!_  Taro ran off to the forest in a semi-gold blur.

At Kagome's house, things went a bit differently, with Inuyasha's (sometimes) annoying temper, it could go wrong if Souta came back from my house to hers!

            "Feh, why do ya want me ta go with you?  It's not like I'm goin' for my own sake."  He jumped into a tree outside of Kagome's reach.  "Can't ya see I'm holding back 'cause you're in heat...**_again?!_**  It's natural, but you shouldn't try to force me when I'm like this."

            "Oh, I see, but you ate your ramen that I made you very fast.  You didn't do that last time, if I do remember."

            "There's no good prey around here."  Was what Inuyasha uttered fast as he tried to get away.

            "Osuwari."

            Inuyasha slammed into the ground; some tree branches were under him, because he was high up in that tree.  "Damn this necklace!"  Was all that he said as he got up, swearing even more in his head.  _She can't help it, but even tho' I **hate** this necklace; it prevented me from a huge mistake when we first met._  Hey Kagome, I have a little question."

            "What's that?"  _What's with that look in his eyes?  I have **never seen him look at me like this!**_

            "Will you..."

            _Oh...this is it?  How sweet!_

            "...take this stupid necklace off?!"

            Kagome sweatdropped.  _I don't believe him!  He **really has a one-track mind, but he's handsome when he pouts like that...  "Sorry, but I'm not going to just yet. Here I thought that you were asking for-"**_

            "Besides, it would have been **_mate_**, not **_marry!_**"  Interrupted Inuyasha hastily.

            Kagome sighed with exasperation.  "You didn't let me finish what I was going to say.  Not all girls are alike, got that?  I was saying I thought you were asking me to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival!"

            "Feh."  _Is that why Kagome reacted like that?  Full humans are so strange..._

            "I know where a ramen stand is at the festival."

            He jumped up and hid his excitement by not swearing at her for sitting him.  "Ramen?  Did ya really say ramen?  No joke?"

            "Yes I did, Inuyasha.  So do you want to come?"

            "Hell yeah, I do!"  Said Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face.  "When is it takin' place?"

            "It takes place for three nights.  This year, it's the 11th, 12th, and 13th of April."

Shina's house, her beautiful bedroom!  Right now, she's picking out a kimono when the phone rings.

            "Oh, great.  I just started looking at things to wear to the festival, and the denwa rings!"  Shina sighed, and then picked up the phone.  "Moshi-moshi?"

            "Yo Shina, this is Rei.  I have good news!"

            "Oh Rei, what's the matter now?"  Shina whined.  "I was picking out a kimono for the festival and-"

            "Then choose one **_fast!_**  I don't know how long I can keep Hojo waiting without him finding my books..."

            "You're sick!  Well, I'll be coming over, just don't let him read those dirty things!"

            Rei laughed at that comment.  "I'll try, but I can't hold him off forever.  I'm sorry to take up you time."  Shina was about to hang up when she heard Hojo's voice from the background.

            "What are **_you_ doing reading stuff like this?!?!"  Shina then hung up, laughing until she found a kimono she liked.**

After that, she picked up Hojo at Rei's house...Blah blah blah blah...Sorry, I get sidetracked!  See the next chapter to see what silly (and new) things await them at the festival!

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Well, that's it for chapter 3.  Please tell me what you think!

(Miroku) How did I get here?

(Shina) *sweatdrop* I don't know how you did, but what do you think so far?

(Miroku) It's funny, but what are you planning on doing?  Who's that person who looks like me?

(Shina) A...friend of mine, that's who.  After all, we have lived near each other for a **_long_ time!**

(Rei) Hey Shina, who are you talking to?

(Shina) Well, it seems to be your ancestor.

(Taro) **_CRAP!!_**  Not him again! *runs into Rei's closet and slams the door shut*

(Miroku) He hasn't changed at all...

(Taro) *inside the closet* I heard that!

(Kagome) Well, shouldn't we be preparing for the festival?

(Inuyasha) Feh, I ain't goin' to a festival lookin' like this! *growls at what he's waering*

(Shina) *sweatdrop* Anyway, don't forget to review!  I'll see you in chapter 4, Cherry Blossom Festival and suprises!


	4. Cherry Blossom Festival & surprises

Hey, this is the fourth chapter!  Kagome is helping me out with her dialogue, and Rei's helping with hers..._I just want to do this on my own!  I've said it once, now I'll say it again!!!_

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese animated show/manga called:  Inuyasha, as featured in the _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim.  I want to say that crazytomboy1 does not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this story (she is also armed with three Japanese dictionaries to aid her with the story).  And though I don't own anyone, I do go to Kagome's school!  This story is my first shot at an Inuyasha fic, so don't hurt me!  This fanfic is for fun, free, and no profit will be gained from the publishing of this fic (except laughs.  I will always accept ****__any comments also).  Rei, Shina (me), Otsuneko Taro and any others that **_do not_ appear in this show, just forget about them.  AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uncut version may be too silly to handle without laughing!  For ages 13 & up.  Why is that?  Taro and Inuyasha mouths mainly!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!**_

PS: Inuyasha_1534, this one's for you!  Also, don't forget to review.

(Shippou) Hiya Shina!  Got any candy for me?

(Shina) Why, I just happen to have some! *hands over 3 dark chocolate bars* Go have fun, but try not to get a toothache!

(Taro) *watches Shippou leave* Don't ya think you're too sweet on him?  Ba-dum-tinsh!

(Shina) That's a good joke, Taro!  I'm in a very good mood, thank the kami for that!

(Taro) So that's why you didn't 'ding' me!  I'm lucky and I'm gonna go now! *exits & closes the door behind him*

(Shina) Hey, wait up!  I'm **_not_ going to be missing a chance to date Hojo!!! *slams into the closed door* Itai!  Folks, I meant to do that, this ****_is_ only the first day of the festival, so I plan on having more fun!  Just not this painful...Oh, Inuyasha you just missed Taro.**

(Inuyasha) I **_still_** don't like what I'm wearin'! *growls*

(Shina) *gulps* I'll be going now! *runs out **_after_ opening the door***

(Rei) *comes in from the porch with a baton* Hey Inuyasha, move a little to the left.

(Inuyasha) Why?

(Rei) You'll thank me later! *throws it somewhere into ch.5* Now I'll wait a bit for it to come back!

(Inuyasha) ...

(Rei) *five minutes later* No 7's!  Go fi-duck **_NOW!!_**

(Inuyasha) *ducks the runaway baton* Thanks for the warnin'!

(Rei) *catches her baton* I'm serious; you'll thank me later! 

_______________________________________________________________________

**A Fun-filled Spring Break**

**Chapter 4**

Recap: We finally see why the girls are **_so_** worked up about the Cherry Blossom Festival!  Shina's planning on doing something with Hojo, and Taro is still mad at Rei for dragging him there.  Inuyasha is a bit confused at why Kagome wanted him to come, but 'The stupid wench would have went crying on me!'  Ooh, I would have liked to see the look on his face before he ran off like that!

            "So how long is it gonna take to get there, miss know-it-all?"  Taro remarked before grumbling again.  "Can't ya go any faster?  I've seen you chase me around faster than this, thanks ta Shina's replay thing."

            "Taro-kun, you have to look dignified in a kimono like this.  You can't just run without putting some effort into not tripping!"  Rei had on a beautiful light blue feminine kimono with a pink cherry blossom petal print.  She had her brown hair out of that small braid, and she looked different by some factor!  "That so-called 'replay thing' is a VCR.  You can play back things that were recorded on a tape cassette that way."

            "Heh, I bet Inu's havin' more fun than me right now...Lucky hanyou!"

            "I bet he's having less trouble wrapping Kagome around his clawed index finger!"  Joked Rei seriously.  _I can't believe he hasn't tried to run away yet!_

Well, we'll just have to see about that Shina!  I'm the author, so I can check on them now!  I know, I know.  But let's see what's going on. (Inuyasha) Don't even think about it, tomboy! (author) Fine!  I'll leave that up to them to guess!

            "Ow-ow-ow!  Kagome, why are ya doin' this to my hair?"

            "Careful, don't want me to drop what I've done so far...Just so that you could complain about it hurting when I start again!"

            "Ya know, you are reminding me of Sesshoumaru!  He used to torment me so much when we were younger, an' he's still long-winded just the same!"

            "...And that does it!  I'm all done now, Inuyasha.  Come on, to the festival!"

            "Don't ya forget the ramen stands that are there too!"  Inuyasha grinned as he picked up Kagome and started running at top speed towards the Cherry Blossom Festival.

Let's go back in history a bit, because Miroku & Sango have been bugging me for more than just bit parts.  Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kiara, & Kouga you'll get your turn too, just wait until the next chapter!

            "I wonder where Inuyasha is."  Miroku mused.  "He should have been back by now with Kagome, and we're getting wet waiting for them."

            "You've got a point there, houshi.  Help me set up a tent, if you'd like to."  Replied Sango, getting wetter by the second by the dry well.  _We might get sick if we stay out here with no protection for too long!_

            "Sango, I agree.  Once we've done that, we could go to see the cherry trees."

            "Honto ni?  Well, let's get started!"  Sango turned around, believing Miroku didn't have any hidden motives this time.  She just missed his smile turning a bit lecherous by *checks her watch* five seconds after she turned around.

            _This is **not** smart, but she's got her guard down..._

            Sango felt his wandering hands and reacted extremely fast from her position.  He was punished by another lump on his head by her hiraikostu; along with that all-to-familiar shout.  "HENTEI!!!  Why do you always try to do that *thwack* when I'm **_not_ looking?!  You should *thwack* be ashamed!"  _How did he ever become a monk with **those** habits???_**

            "O-ow!  It was dirt on your clothes!  Really, this time it was!"  _She must like me a lot by the way she hits me.  This week I got away with it **once** without getting hit.  Or maybe I'm getting better at this?_  "My dear Sango, would I do such a thing for real?"

            "It hasn't stopped you from trying before!!"

            Shippou woke up and held his paws to his little ears.  "I'm trying to be nice, but could you keep it down?"

Ten minutes later, the tent is up and the rain stopped.

            "Ah good, now we can go to the festival in Kaede's village!"  Since Miroku didn't have the kaazan in his right hand anymore, since Naraku had been beaten; he decided to use that strip of black cloth as a blindfold.  "You change first.  I'm staying right here for a bit."

            "Then why did you do use that black cloth for a blindfold?"

            "So I won't get hit for any reason, my dear Sango."

            "Get that smirk off your face before I think twice about not hitting you!"

Back at the present for us...

            "Wow, this place is big!"  Stated Taro in awe.  "Lookit all those lanterns, they're everywhere!"

            "Taro, don't ya think you look ridiculous with your hair like that?"  Inuyasha suppressed a laugh from coming out as he saw one of his friends.

            "I ain't the **_only_** one in that category, Inu!  Come on, you are topping Shina in the weird kimono category, but that's expected of her wardrobe!"

            "Watch your mouth, furball!  Look who's right behind you, then apologize!"  Stated Shina from behind Taro.

            "Eep!"  Was all he could manage for two seconds, and then he complied.  "Gomen!"

            "That's better.  Ooo, Hojo, let's go see what sweets they have right there!"

            _I won't scream, I won't scream.  I won't scream out loud! *screams* I'm better now.  "Sure, let's go!"_

            After Hojo & Shina were out of earshot, Inuyasha let his feelings get the better of him.  "If he dares to try anythin' funny on Kagome, he'll regret it!"

            "Hey, I'll see you later, I'm getting dragged off by Taro-kun!"  Rei blushed after that.

            "'Taro-kun'?  Did I hear right?!  Rei's 'Taro-kun' is funny as Rin callin' my nitwit brother 'fluffy'!"

            "You keep out of this, Inu!  I'm doin' this for my health!"  _Come to think of it, I can smell sushi from here!_

            "Hey, now you have a reason to run away from Rei, don't ya Taro?"

            Rei just glanced around, first to Kagome, and then back to the guys who were just laughing for the heck of it.  "Ano ne, isn't the festival about to begin?"

            "Sure, whatever Rei."  _Hm?  I haven't smelled that scent in a long time...But is Piper really here?  "Let's go over there.  I wanna see that stand."  _Ah well, at least I can't be mopin' all the time!  Sushi, here I come to eat!__

            "Taro, did you smell somethin'?"

            "Outside of sushi, nothin' at all."

            Inuyasha just stood there, thinking for a little while.  "Kagome, it's pretty boring here.  Let's go before the monk starts to worry too much!"  Suggested Inuyasha, looking pretty bored at this time.  After that, he made a beeline for the dry well; carrying Kagome with him.

            "Inuyasha, put me down!  The festival hasn't even started yet, and we're going back?!"

            "Ya see, I left Miroku and Sango out there.  We prolly don't want a dead monk because he tried **_that_ too much."**

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Well, that's it for chapter 4.  Please tell me what you think!

(Inuyasha) *laughing hard* Taro's nickname is funny!

(Taro) So's 'fluffy'!

(Rei) *sweatdrop* Why's it so loud here?

(Inuyasha, Shina & Taro) No reason, just a convo!

(Rei) Ohh, I see.  I'm glad that you got this chapter done so we can get an opinion from our few readers!

(Shina) Anyway, I bet I'm doing good!  What's with that look?  I didn't say what you were wearing.

(Miroku) Shina, you should see what Sango's wearing!  It's just so **_beautiful_ that...Well, I did get away fast!**

(Sango) HENTEI!!! *thwack*

(Miroku) OW...@_@

(Inuyasha) That **_still_** doesn't help how I'm feelin' much, tho' Miroku deserved that!

(Shina) WILL you can it?!  You've said that about 5 times, or was it 4?  I forget a lot of things!

(Hojo) You take too long Shina!  Come on, the festival's started!

(Shina) Oh, it has?  Bye readers, be on the lookout for chapter 5!


	5. Well trip

Hey, this is the fifth chapter!  Kagome is helping me out with her dialogue, and Rei's helping with hers..._I just want to do this on my own!  I've said it once, now I'll say it again!!!_

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese animated show/manga called:  Inuyasha, as featured in the _Cartoon Network's Adult Swim.  I want to say that crazytomboy1 does not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this fic (she is also armed with three Japanese dictionaries to aid her with the story).  And though I don't own anyone, I do go to Kagome's school!  This story is my first shot at an Inuyasha fic, so don't hurt me physically!  This fanfic is for fun, free, and no profit will be gained from the publishing of this fic (except laughs.  I will always accept ****__any comments also).  Rei, Shina (me), Otsuneko Taro and any others that **_do not_ appear in this show, just forget about them.  AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uncut version may be too silly to handle without laughing!  For ages 13 & up.  Why is that?  Taro and Inuyasha mouths mainly!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!**_

PS: Inuyasha_1534, this one's for you!  Also, don't forget to review.

(Inuyasha) Hey Rei, why'd ya do that last chapter?

(Rei) Oh, throw my baton like a boomerang?  You'll see!

(Taro) Yeah Inu, sometimes it pays to put up with the girls annoying mood swings!

(Shina) Furball, that **_wasn't_** smart.  I think you should go run along to the fiction part of this chapter, **_right?_**

(Taro) Sheesh!  Control freaks would be proud of ya two, you take th' cake! *sweat drops & runs away from Rei*

(Inuyasha) You an' Kagome should keep away from him because he needs fresh air.  _Well, Kagome has tried me ta the point where I..._

(Shina) Earth to Dog-ears!

(Inuyasha) ...Huh?  Feh, like I need to hang around here anymore!  Besides, Kagome's waitin' for me. *heads to the fic section*

(Shina) Well, that was awkward!  I'm off to the fanfic!

(Rei) *gives Miroku some anti-headache medicine* Next time when you get that idea in your head, say 'I love you' because I've been groped before by Hojo, and I didn't like it one bit.

(Miroku) I will try that sometime, it's just a matter of how my dear Sango is feeling!

(Rei) *sweat drops, then ducks*

(Miroku) ? OW! *thud*

(Sango) Men...Oh Rei, he doesn't listen.  Don't waste your time!

(Shina) Hey, he was in the first part of this chapter!  Now what's going on?!

(Rei) *ignoring Shina* I want to exist, Sango!  I'm a descendant of his, if you want to know!

(Sango) *walks away in confusion dragging Miroku with her*

(Shina) *whispers to Rei* He's so lucky!

_______________________________________________________________________

**A Fun-filled Spring Break**

**Chapter 5**

Recap: Last time I checked, Inuyasha made a beeline for the dry well carrying Kagome with him.  Well, he made a detour, but he didn't let her out of his line of sight.  I'm thinking that he doesn't want the ramen supply in her bag to run out (but that's not likely, its a big bag)!

            "What's the matter Inuyasha?"  Kagome worried for no reason.  "You seem concerned with something.  What is it?"

            _It's your scent.  Its drivin' me nuts...**again!**_  "Feh, I just don't like bein' around humans I don't know as much as I know you."  _What th' hell did I just say?! _

            Kagome blushed.  _What's going on with him, he hasn't eaten much, even though he ate the ramen earlier..._"Inuyasha, do you have a fever?"

            Inuyasha sweat dropped.  _Hell no, you're in heat, that's why!!!_  "Like I'd be affected by a little fever.  Feh, you **_are_** a stupid girl sometimes."

            "Well, I thought you were being nice, but I know better!"

            "Uh Kagome, I-um, oh damnit...don't say it!"

            "So sorry, but think before you speak next time.  Osuwari."

            "But I-Gah!"  _Damnit, let's try to say that again, this time I hope she gets it!_  "But I **_did_ think about what I said, and I didn't want ya takin' it the wrong way!"**

            _Does that mean he meant what was on his mind just before I said 'sit'?_  "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            "Then I hope that you're ok!"  Kagome hugged Inuyasha in a spur-of-the-moment fluff way.

            "Kagome..."  _Oh gods!_  "...are you not wantin' ta see the gang right now?"

            "Oh, it's not that.  I guess I should finish packing now, huh?"  Kagome stopped hugging Inuyasha for the time being, and got her bag ready for a trip down the well.

Hey, don't bug me lemon fans!  This is the closest I've gotten to the show by r&r-ing other fanfics!  Anyway, we're going down the well with them to check on how Miroku, Sango, & Shippou are fairing.

            "Well, at least I didn't look while you were changing!"  Said Miroku, barely dodging another blow from the Hiraikotsu.  (Author) I think that they need counseling!

            "Well, you do know how to get me up.  I'm looking again."  Shippou went over to the well, and looked down to see if Inuyasha was back yet with Kagome.  He didn't have to wait long for a response.

            "Get outta our way, Shippou!"  Shouted Inuyasha as they were almost out of the dry well.

            Shippou fell backwards out of shock, and surprisingly enough, Miroku & Sango stopped fighting when they saw Shippou fall on his head.  "Meanie!  Kagome, he's doing it again!"  Was all that Shippou could say without risking being picked up by his tail in that position by Inuyasha.  But with Kagome around, he didn't need to be that afraid of that happening.

            "You **_do_ know that it wasn't nice, don't you?"**

            "Kagome-san, I've missed you!"  Sango interrupted cheerfully, but keeping one eye on Miroku. (Author) Good move, Sango!

            "Shippou, are you ok?"

            "Yes I am, except for the bump."

            "We were thinking of going to the festival in Kaede's village."

            "Oh, that's a great idea, isn't it, Inuyasha?"

            He gulped.  "Yeah, sure is."  _The scent's gettin' ta me again._  "Just after I go to the forest for a sec or two."  Inuyasha just ran off into the forest not knowing what Kagome had in her mind.

            "You're not getting out **_that_** easy!"  Kagome followed him as fast as she could, and for wearing a fancy kimono, that's not bad!

Let's go and see how things are back in the modern days.  Allow me to say that Rei is driving Taro half-crazy with her cutesy way of talking!

            "Oh, c'mon!  Can't I eat sushi in peace?" Grumbled Taro, definitely **_not_** happy about Inuyasha just going out and leaving him to suffer doubly, her scent and her chirpy attitude!

            "Taro-kun, you should cheer up!  Life has its ups and downs, I know.  But don't give up hope that you'll fulfill your dreams!"

            _What in hell is she talkin' about?!  "Um, sure.  Ya need to cut down on caffeine.  Really!"_

            "Oh, that's funny, seeing you pout like that!  You're such a handsome guy!"

            _Inu, get back here, damnit!!!!!_

Back in the past, Inuyasha is basically running away from his feelings because of...*shrugs* I have no clue!  He's now in a forest when Kouga came out unexpectedly!

            "Kouga, stay away from Kagome.  I don't care if you don't touch her, but I swear I'll kill you if you do!"

            "Big words for a flea-bitten mongrel who can barely defend himself from the rest of my pack."  Kouga started to laugh so loud and ignorantly that he got beaned in the back of the head by...Rei's baton, which kept on going to a different part of this chapter!  The pack ran scared.

            "Heh.  Rei, I should've known ya do somethin' like that!  Thanks!"

            "What are you mumbling about, and to who?"  Queried Kagome.  "Does this have anything to do with the argument that you had in the chapter 4 disclaimer?"

            Inuyasha sweat dropped.  "Nope, nothin' at all.  Now let's get goin' 'cause they need someone ta break it up!"

Hey, this is off-topic, but since Sesshoumaru has last tried to take the Tetsusaiga, he's been trying to find out why Inuyasha is stronger than himself.

            _Why is that worthless hanyou half-brother of mine able to defeat me despite how many times I, Sesshoumaru have tried?!_

            "Is Sesshoumaru-sama worried about something?  Mayhap Jyakken can help."  Suddenly, Rei's baton comes out of nowhere and knocks Jyakken out!

            "Whoever did that, I, Sesshoumaru thank you."  With that, the baton heads back to chapter 4.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama, what just happened?"  Asked Rin from near where Sesshoumaru was sitting, or at least her face said it for her.

            His face wavered a little, but not his voice.  "Nothing but a whim of kami."

Later on, Kagome was trying to calm Sango down; While Inuyasha was just giving Miroku a 'Feh, ya shouldn't have done that, ya perverted monk' look.  But after that was done, they went to Kaede's village for the festival there.

            "I still don't believe that ya gonna let me get off with sits instead of draggin' me here.  Well, at least the dumb hairstyle doesn't need ta be up here."  Inuyasha used his right pointer claw to get rid of the ponytail holder and his ears were twitching a little, and readjusting to open air.  "Damn, I ain't doin' **_that_ again there."**

            "Well, you said you'd go to the festival with me, so I thought that people in my time would freak if they saw your ears!"

            "It ain't my problem...You get stared at in those clothes that ya call a uniform here.  They wouldn't even know why!"

            "You know Inuyasha, just admit that Kagome followed you to the forest for a reason other than the festival...Just even think about it, and it might make sense to you."

            "Stay out of this monk!  It ain't even **_your_ concern Miroku."  Inuyasha looked fed up and wanted to hit Miroku if Kagome wasn't around.  Instead, he just growled at Miroku, and thought about hitting him, but didn't follow up.**

            "Houshi-sama, you should watch what you're saying, I don't want you getting hurt because of that!"  Sango was going to regret that, you know why.

            "Oh, that's very thoughtful of you; I knew you cared."  _Well, now might be a good time to try it..._

            "AHHH!  Kono skiente houshi!" *THWACK*

            "Keh, that's what he deserves!"

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Well, that's it for chapter 5.  Please tell me what you think!

(Rei) You're beginning to lose what's left of the plot!

(Inuyasha & Taro) I think so too!

(Shina) Furball, aren't you on **_my_ side?**

(Taro) No comment.

(Shina) I thought so, ding!

(Taro) *falls face-first* Damnit, what's your prob, crazy human!!

(Shina) Want another sound off?

(Taro) ...No.

(Miroku) Well, I do think that Sango has calmed down enough to be around her.

(Everyone in the fic so far) That's good!

(Shina) Stay tuned for chapter 6!


End file.
